Un échange banal
by Nanthana14
Summary: Au départ, ce n'était qu'une opération banale, échanger un coffret ancien contre une mallette d'argent et boucler les trafiquants d'art sauf que Peter n'avait pas prévu un détail et que ce détail risque bien de changer la donne
1. Une opération qui dérape

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérue TV.** **  
**

 **Au départ, ce n'était qu'une opération banale, échanger un coffret ancien contre une mallette d'argent et boucler les trafiquants d'art sauf que Peter n'avait pas prévu un détail et que ce détail risque bien de changer la donne**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Echanger"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon et bien voilà ! ça devait arriver mais c'est la première fois qu'un texte pour les Nuits va donner naissance à une fic à chapitres. Alors voilà le premier chapitre !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **UN ECHANGE BANAL**_

 _ **chapitre 1 : Une opération qui dérape**_

Au départ, tout était simple. Du moins sur le papier ! Un échange banal. Une opération comme le FBI en montait des centaines chaque année, de la routine. Avec une certaine excitation peut-être, une petite poussée d'adrénaline, mais la routine.

Dans le fourgon, Peter avait donné la mallette contenant le coffret de nacre à Neal qui lui avait fait un grand sourire.

\- Je savais bien qu'un jour le FBI me payerai enfin à ma juste valeur.

\- N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, avait marmonné Peter. Je te rappel que cet objet doit juste suffire à leur faire sortir l'argent. Il retourne dans le coffre des saisies de l'unité des Col Blancs du FBI dés ce soir, alors ne t'y attache pas trop !

Neal avait souri tout en émettant ce petit rire que son ami lui connaissait si bien.

\- Même pour moi le FBI ne peut pas faire d'exception ?

\- Surtout pour toi, lui avait répliqué Peter en lui demandant de lever la jambe.

Neal avait posé son pied sur la chaise, le temps que Peter lui enlève son traceur en frémissant. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raté un élément important. Alors, enlever le traceur de Neal l'avait contrarié un peu. Pas qu'il eu craint qu'il se sauve avec l'argent, mais le traceur s'était aussi la garantie de savoir où il était et ça… Il comprendrait plus tard à quel point c'était important.

...

Il comprendrait plus tard, quand l'échange allait prendre une tournure particulière, quand leur cible d'abord sous le charme de Neal, avait fait rentrer dans le hangar ses hommes de main, mais surtout son spécialiste.

Un spécialiste que Peter reconnut à la voix quand il lança sur un ton enjoué qui le glaça sur place.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! C'est lui votre vendeur !

Peter avait sursauté, se tournant vers Jones avec un air paniqué.

\- Keller !

Jones aussi avait sursauté. Keller, la Némésis de Neal. Cet ancien partenaire violent qui le haïssait plus que n'importe qui sur Terre. Il était là, dans ce hangar. C'était lui qui était chargé d'identifier le coffret et une terreur sans nom s'était emparé des deux hommes qui avaient ordonné de prendre d'assaut le lieu de l'échange.

...

Il y avait eu des échanges de coups de feu et dans la confusion la plus totale, le FBI s'était emparé du hangar. La mallette contenant le coffret était là, posé sur le sol et Peter courut dans sa direction. Il la prit et frémit en voyant ses doigts se couvrirent de rouge quand il agrippa la poignée.

Du rouge…

Du sang…

Peter se sentir défaillir et regarda autour de lui en criant.

\- Neal !

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Tentant de rassembler ses esprits, Peter se redressa et se rapprocha de Jones qui courait dans sa direction. A la ride d'inquiétude qui barrait le front de l'ancien Marines, son chef comprit que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Ils se sont enfuis.

\- Tous ? Demanda Peter.

\- Oui, il y avait une porte arrière que nous n'avions pas remarqué en faisant le tour.

\- Et Neal ?

\- Aucune trace, répondit Jones dans un souffle et vous ?

Pour toute réponse, Peter lui montra la mallette et le sang sur sa main. Jones frémit.

\- Mon Dieu, vous ne pensez que… commença Jones tout en étant parfaitement incapable de terminer sa question.

C'était bête, mais lui, un agent du FBI brillant, il était, comme tous les autres membres de cette unité, attaché au jeune escroc brillant qui leur servait de consultant. Alors, la perspective de la savoir blessé et entre les mains de ces hommes lui serrait la poitrine. Il était là pour le protéger, s'assurer que tout se passe bien et il avait échoué.

En face de lui, Peter put à peine retenir un tremblement d'émotion.

\- C'est Keller. Cet homme est le Diable... Marmonna Jones.

\- Et il a Neal, ajouta Peter.

Cette constatation leur fit froid dans le dos, si bien qu'ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite lorsque le téléphone de Peter se mit à sonner.

Le chef de l'unité finit par sursauter et glissa sa main dans sa poche pour décrocher en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à ce moment précis.

\- Allo ?

Un léger ricanement à l'autre bout du fil lui fit rapidement découvrir l'identité de son interlocuteur.

\- Burke, tout va bien ?

\- Keller !

\- Ah vous m'avez reconnu ?

\- Comment je pourrais ne pas vous reconnaître. Où est Neal ?

\- Ah ! On passe directement aux questions ?

\- Répondez-moi où est Neal.

\- Eh bien, avec moi…

.

Effectivement, Neal se trouvait bien dans le même fourgon que Keller. Le jeune homme était assis en face de lui, les mains attachées dans le dos, la tête penchée en avant et les yeux clos. Du sang coulait de son épaule droite faisant tourner au cramoisi sa chemise blanche immaculée. Le sourire de Keller se fit plus grand quand il ajouta pour Peter.

\- Enfin, pour le moment…

.

Dans le hangar, Peter sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Vous vouliez faire un échange ? Eh bien, il tient toujours. Je vous échange le coffret contre Neal Caffrey.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Keller !

\- Bien sûr que si. Un coffret contre une vie. C'est une bonne affaire non ?

\- Le FBI ne négocie pas.

\- Oh, je suis déçu. Je pensais qu'il avait un peu plus de valeur pour le FBI ou au moins pour vous Burke.

Peter frémit. Bien sûr qu'il avait de l'importance. Il n'était pas qu'un escroc charmeur devenu son consultant. Il était son ami. Il l'était presque déjà devenu pendant qu'il cherchait à l'arrêter et là, depuis qu'il travaillait avec lui il était devenu plus… un membre de sa famille… un petit frère… Quelqu'un qu'il refusait de laisser mourir entre les mains de ce sadique.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que je lui mets une balle dans la tête cette fois ?

Cette fois… Peter frémit une nouvelle fois. Il avait vu juste. Neal était là, quelque part, blessé et à la merci de ce fou.

\- Burke ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Peter. Je vais vous l'apporter.

\- Bien… Je vous envoie l'adresse pour l'échange. On se retrouve demain à 16h, compris ?

\- Oui, répondit Peter en tentant de contenir sa rage, mais pourquoi demain ? Je peux très bien me…

\- Peter, le coupa Keller. C'est moi qui mène le jeu. Si vous ne voulez pas de cet échange, je le tue.

\- Non ! Va pour 16h demain.

\- Bien ! Sourit Keller. Par contre ne soyez pas en retard, je ne sais pas s'il tiendra plus.

\- Quoi ! Keller ! S'exclama Peter dont l'angoisse venait de faire un bon.

Mais, ce dernier avait déjà raccroché et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Son regard tomba sur celui de Jones en face de lui.

\- Il est blessé.

\- Faut pas vous en faire patron. Il est bien plus costaud que les gens ne le pensent. On va faire cet échange et le sortir de là.


	2. Aux mains de Keller

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérue TV.** **  
**

 **Au départ, ce n'était qu'une opération banale, échanger un coffret ancien contre une mallette d'argent et boucler les trafiquants d'art sauf que Peter n'avait pas prévu un détail et que ce détail risque bien de changer la donne**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Echanger"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon et bien voilà ! ça devait arriver mais c'est la première fois qu'un texte pour les Nuits va donner naissance à une fic à chapitres. Alors voilà le premier chapitre !**

 **Dans ce deuxième chapitre, Neal reprend connaissance pour se retrouver aux mains de Keller.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN ECHANGE BANAL**_

 _ **chapitre 2 : Aux mains de Keller**_

Neal gémit faiblement pendant que ses yeux se mirent à papillonner. Aussitôt la douleur l'assaillit, lui coupant presque le souffle. Comme son bras lui faisait mal ! Un long tremblement le parcourut se propageant dans ses doigts crispés et douloureux, comme tout le reste de son corps. Ses mains étaient attachées dans le dos et il était clair que ce n'était pas la meilleure position pour son épaule blessée… Le cerveau encore embrumé, Neal se mit à se poser des questions. Attaché ? Mais pourquoi ? Par qui ?

Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses tremblements et la douleur était réellement désagréable. Comme il souffrait… Pourquoi il avait aussi mal ? Et pourquoi il sentait sa chemise poisser contre sa peau ? Et cette odeur… Du sang ? C'était du sang… Son sang ?

Au prix d'un effort presque insurmontable, il parvint à tourner la tête sur la droite. Sa vue était floue et la douleur lui arracha un léger gémissement, mais il comprit que c'était bien du sang qui imbibait ses habits et tombait sur le sol… Son propre sang, ce qui lui indiqua que sa situation allait devenir rapidement hors de contrôle et Neal détestait perdre le contrôle…

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déraper pour qu'il en arrive là ? Pourquoi ses souvenirs étaient tous aussi flous ?

\- Alors ? Tu te réveilles ou pas ? Lui demanda une voix qui le fit frémir immédiatement

Keller… La voilà la raison de cette perte de contrôle… Tout était si clair d'un coup… C'était forcément lui le grain de sable, la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si mal et affaibli. Neal gémit et redressa un peu plus la tête, appréciant que sa vue soit légèrement moins trouble, mais pas vraiment de découvrir Keller, planté devant lui avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester avant que Burke vienne faire l'échange ! Avoue que ça aurait été dommage !

\- Peter ? Demanda Neal d'une voix qui ne lui plut pas.

\- Oui, ton ami Burke va gentiment me donner le coffret contre ta vie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Caffrey ?

Neal plissa les yeux pendant que tout lui revint d'un seul coup. L'échange raté. L'interruption de Keller. La tentative de fuite… La douleur et… le noir… Un échange ?

\- Tu es totalement ridicule, répondit Neal en riant doucement. Le FBI ne négocie pas. C'est dans leur politique. Je ne suis même pas l'un de leurs agents.

\- Une chance pour toi que je ne négocie pas avec le FBI, mais avec Burke ! Au moins, il te veut en vie, lui !

Neal frémit. Oui, Peter serait bien capable de faire n'importe quoi pour l'aider et cela le terrifia parce que Keller était dangereux.

\- Enfin, je pense qu'il te veut en vie, non ?

Neal lutta conte un élan de panique sans doute dut à son état de faiblesse. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être à la merci d'un psychopathe ? C'était simple… Parce qu'il l'était bien sûr ! Keller était un malade mental et le voir tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui n'était pas quelque chose qui enchantait Neal. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, une idée et le jeune homme n'avait pas envie d'en être la cible.

Keller se moqua bien des appréhensions de son prisonnier et s'assit tranquillement avant de se pencher sur lui. Neal frissonna de manière instinctive, ce qui sembla beaucoup l'amuser.

\- Allons, tu as peur ?

\- De toi ? Demanda Neal sur un ton de défi. Certainement pas !

\- Mauvaise réponse, lui répliqua Keller en posant une main sur son épaule blessée qu'il pressa de toutes ses forces.

La douleur lui arracha un cri pendant que sa vision se fit floue de nouveau et qu'il dut lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

Keller sembla s'amuser de le voir pâlir subitement et continua à presser sa blessure, déclenchant de nouveau son hémorragie. Il aimait le sentir en sa possession et vulnérable. Trop souvent, il avait fait tomber ses plans à l'eau, l'heure était venue de se venger.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler, Keller relâcha la pression. Neal gémit et se pencha en avant, tentant de reprendre son souffle pendant ses tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Les vertiges aussi continuèrent de l'assaillir et il serra les dents, refusant de perdre connaissance entre les mains de ce dingue.

\- Bien, je crois que tu as compris.

\- Tu es complètement fou…

\- Tu veux que je recommence ? Je peux faire ça toute la nuit si tu veux Caffrey, ricana Keller en ouvrant une bouteille d'eau pour boire une gorgée devant son prisonnier.

Neal l'observa en tentant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il avait mal, ni à quel point la perte de sang lui donnait soif. Cependant, son regard épuisé dut le trahir. Keller sourit et lui mit sa bouteille sous le nez.

\- Tu as soif ?

Neal ne répondit pas, refusant de lui donner cette satisfaction et Keller rit de plus belle.

\- Ta résistance est si pathétique. Tu sais, nous allons passer de longues heures tous les deux, ne te rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

Neal lui adressa un regard rempli de colère. Il était plutôt non-violent, mais pour Keller, il aurait bien fait une exception. Ce dernier dut le percevoir puisqu'il se mit à rire.

\- Tu sais que tu me fais rire Caffrey, tu n'as pas les épaules pour ça !

Il se leva et continua en souriant.

\- Alors que moi…

Keller passa un violent coup de poing à Neal. Un coup qui le prit par surprise et lui ouvrit la pommette droite. Le sang coula le long de sa joue pendant que son ennemi l'empoigna par les cheveux, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais Caffrey, j'aurais pu donner rendez-vous à Peter plus tôt, mais j'avais réellement envie de passer cette journée avec toi parce que je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à me dire.

\- Des choses ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux parler !

\- Tu es sûr, répondit Keller en sortant un cran d'arrêt dont il fit jaillir la lame avant de la poser sur la joue de son prisonnier. Depuis le temps que tu travailles avec Burke tu as dû apprendre une nombre intéressant de choses sur le FBI et je suis sûr que tu vas te faire une joie immense de les partager avec moi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Bip ! Mauvaise réponse Caffrey, ne contrarie pas celui qui tient le couteau.

\- Tu comptes me tuer ?

\- Neal… Il y a tellement de palier avant d'arriver à la mort, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier d'en tester certains… Surtout si tu t'obstine à ne pas me répondre.

\- Te répondre sur quoi.

\- Je veux les codes du hangar du FBI, tu sais, celui où ils stockent toutes les œuvres qu'ils ont récupéré avant de les rendre à leur propriétaire.

\- De quoi ? Mais tu es cinglé, tu crois que les codes te suffiront pour vider l'entrepôt ?

\- Laisse-moi donc m'occuper du reste et répond à ma question.

\- Je ne les ai pas.

\- Je ne peux me satisfaire de ça, répondit Keller en faisant glisser sa lame sur l'épaule de Neal.

\- C'est pourtant la seule réponse que tu auras !

\- Oh Neal, tout aurait pu être si différent, ricana Keller en plantant sa lame dans sa blessure.

Neal poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'écroula en avant, cherchant difficilement son souffle pendant que Keller observait le sang sur son couteau.

\- Alors… Quelle était ta réponse déjà ?


	3. Franchir la ligne

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérue TV.** **  
**

 **Au départ, ce n'était qu'une opération banale, échanger un coffret ancien contre une mallette d'argent et boucler les trafiquants d'art sauf que Peter n'avait pas prévu un détail et que ce détail risque bien de changer la donne**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Echanger"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon et bien voilà ! ça devait arriver mais c'est la première fois qu'un texte pour les Nuits va donner naissance à une fic à chapitres. Alors voilà le premier chapitre !**

 **Dans ce troisième chapitre, Peter tente de récupérer le coffret pour s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange mais sa** **hiérarchie** **ne semble pas prête à le suivre.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN ECHANGE BANAL**_

 _ **chapitre 3 : Franchir la ligne**_

Peter raccrocha si rageusement son téléphone qu'il passa par-dessus la table et alla s'écraser sur le sol, faisant sursauter Diana qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau de son superviseur. La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qui se passait, elle l'avait compris toute seule.

\- Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser utiliser le coffret pour appât ?

\- On ne négocie pas avec les terroristes, répondit Peter les poings sur les hanches.

\- Mais Keller va le tuer.

\- Quelle importance, ce n'est qu'un consultant criminel, répondit Peter en frémissant de rage.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas vous avoir dit ça !

\- Pas besoin, cela se comprend assez bien. Autant ils sont heureux des 87% de réussite qu'on lui doit, autant ils se moquent totalement de sa vie. Ils doivent se dire qu'au pire, il suffira d'en sortir un autre de prison. C'est injuste. Pour toutes leurs belles statistiques, ils lui doivent cette aide et ils lui refusent.

Peter se tut quelques secondes et serra les poings pour contenir sa colère.

\- Si je ne vais pas à ce rendez-vous, Keller va le tuer… Et ce sera ma faute parce que j'aurais dû le repérer et le protéger.

Diana fit quelques pas en prenant un regard sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute et nous allons le sortir de là, patron.

\- Il est blessé Diana. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre l'analyse pour savoir que c'est son sang et que ce n'est pas une mise en scène.

\- Ils pensent qu'il a pu tricher pour partir avec Keller ?

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un criminel.

La jeune femme allait répondre lorsque son coéquipier entra en courant dans le bureau avec un dossier à la main. Ensembles, les deux agents se retournèrent vers Jones.

\- C'est son sang ! S'exclama ce dernier encore essoufflé. Dans le hangar, c'est bien le sang de Neal, dit-il en tendant le dossier à Peter.

Celui-ci le prit du bout des doigts et frémit tout en l'ouvrant. A la vue de la photo qui accompagnait les résultats, une photo sur laquelle Neal souriait, il ne put retenir un tremblement.

\- Ça je le savais.

\- Patron… Dit Jones d'un air sérieux. Vu la quantité de sang, il a besoin d'aide. Faut qu'on le sorte de là.

\- je sais… Accroche-toi Neal, où que tu sois. On va te sortir de là.

OoooO

Entrouvrir les yeux lui demanda un effort dont Neal se serait bien passé, d'autant plus que sa vision était de plus en plus floue. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Keller lui posait des questions auxquelles il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir répondre et chaque refus se trahissait pas un coup ou une nouvelle douleur. Le jeune homme savait ce que Keller essayait de faire, il voulait le briser, mais Neal ne cédait pas aussi facilement. Il était bien plus volontaire et résistant que le laisser croire son apparence physique.

Le sang coulait toujours doucement de sa pommette ouverte et un bleu se formait autour de son œil droit. Ses cheveux collaient à sa peau à cause de la sueur. Son épaule blessée n'était pas belle à voir et ses vêtements étaient trempés de sang. Les coups avaient plu, mais il avait refusé de céder.

Un long frisson le parcourut pendant que Keller le regarda d'un air mauvais en allumant une cigarette.

\- Bon sang Caffrey, mais pourquoi tu joues les héros ? Tu ne vois pas que cela ne te réussi pas ?

\- Je n'en suis pas un !

\- Alors répond et j'arrêterai ! S'exclama Keller en le frappant en plein estomac.

Neal se courba en deux en gémissant avant de se mettre à tousser et à cracher un peu de sang. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il avait au moins une côte de casser et chaque coup amplifiait la douleur, le forçant à se concentrer pour reprendre une inspiration salvatrice.

Keller l'observa, s'amusant de sa douleur.

\- Tu es pathétique Caffrey !

Il se pencha et cramponna Neal par les cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu le sais imbécile ? Que ton numéro de chevalier blanc va te mener tout droit au cimetière ?

Neal sourit. Il se sentait mal. Sa tête bourdonnait, son épaule lui donnait envie d'hurler et il ne supportait plus le goût du sang dans la douche ni la douleur de ses côtes brisées, mais il sourit… Il sourit parce que paradoxalement il voyait bien que c'était son bourreau qui était à bout.

\- Et tu souris en plus !

Keller le lâcha et passa deux coups de poings à Neal dont un sur son épaule blessée. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler, haletant avec difficulté.

Du bout des doigts, Keller essuya une projection de sang qu'il venait de recevoir sur la joue, observant Neal qui haletait toujours.

\- Si tu continues, Burke ne pourra même pas te voir vivant.

OoooO

Une silhouette en noir se faufila prudemment dans la salle des saisies, évitant les caméras et se dirigeant droit sur une étagère sur laquelle trônait le fameux coffret réclamé par Keller en échange de Neal. Après le fiasco de la première tentative, il avait été remis sous clés. La silhouette s'en empara et sursauta lorsque la lumière s'alluma.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda une voix.

La silhouette se retourna et enleva sa cagoule. C'était Peter. Devant lui, le regardant avec sévérité se tenait Reese.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête Burke ? Voler des preuves peut vous valoir votre place, voir vous mener tout droit en prison.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Alors vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

\- Non, mais comprenez-moi, je suis obligé.

\- Peter, soupira son patron en croisant les bras.

\- Il retient Neal. Il est blessé et Keller est un malade. Si je ne lui amène pas, il va le tuer.

\- Mais si vous le faites, vous allez perdre votre job.

\- Si je l'abandonne, c'est mon âme que je vais perdre. C'est à moi de le protéger.

Reese soupira à son tour.

\- C'est un jeu dangereux que vous allez jouer. Vous pouvez franchir la ligne.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu… On parle de la vie de Neal et…

\- Vous l'aimez ce gamin.

\- Je ne l'ai pas sorti de prison pour le faire tuer. Il ne mérite pas ça. Alors, je vais le prendre ce coffret et j'irais même me rendre après, mais laissez-moi faire l'échange. Tout ce sang dans le hangar… Il a besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

\- Je comprends. J'ai essayé de négocier pour lui en disant que c'était un civil, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. N'y allait pas seul Peter. Ce type est dangereux.

\- Je ne peux pas demander à Jones ou Barrigan de mettre leur carrière en jeu pour le sauver.

\- Sauf que nous ne vous laissons pas le choix patron, répondit une voix.

Peter se retourna, découvrant Jones et Diana qui le regardaient.

\- Je ne vais pas l'abandonner, dit Diana.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Jones.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda Reese, vous avez un plan ? Keller va essayer de nous doubler, vous le savez.

\- Monsieur, mais vous aussi ? Demanda Peter totalement interloqué.

\- Bien sûr. Peu importe ce que disent les têtes pensantes de ce bureau, Caffrey est un de mes hommes. On va le sauver. Alors, une idée ?

\- Oui, mais nous allons avoir besoin de Mozzie.


	4. Reprendre contact

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérue TV.** **  
**

 **Au départ, ce n'était qu'une opération banale, échanger un coffret ancien contre une mallette d'argent et boucler les trafiquants d'art sauf que Peter n'avait pas prévu un détail et que ce détail risque bien de changer la donne**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Echanger"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon et bien voilà ! ça devait arriver mais c'est la première fois qu'un texte pour les Nuits va donner naissance à une fic à chapitres. Alors voilà le premier chapitre !**

 **Dans ce quatrième chapitre, Peter demande de l'aide à Mozzie avant de reprendre contact avec Keller** **.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN ECHANGE BANAL**_

 _ **chapitre 4 : Reprendre contact**_

Quand Mozzie fonça droit sur lui, Peter eut un mouvement de recul. Le petit homme paraissait bizarrement dangereux et une manœuvre de repli lui était apparue comme la tactique la plus appropriée.

\- Vous l'avez laissé entre les mains de ce monstre ?

\- Attendez, je…

\- Keller a déjà tenté de le tuer et vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il est prisonnier de ce salopard et qu'il est blessé.

\- Mozzie… Tenta de le calmer Peter.

\- Il est blessé Peter ! Le coupa Mozzie hors de lui. Mon Neal est blessé ! Allez savoir ce qu'il est en train de lui faire ?

\- Vous pensez que…

\- C'est un monstre Peter. Bien sûr que je ne peux pas m'enlever ces images de la tête. Il est capable de le laisser se vider de son sang ou pire encore !

Mozzie marqua une pause avant de soupirer.

\- Je l'aime vous savez… Je me suis attaché à lui dés que j'ai commencé à discuter avec lui. Il a cette candeur un peu particulière qui ne fait qu'on ne peut que s'attacher.

\- Je sais. Je veux le sauver Mozzie. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé là-bas. Je veux le sauver. Moi aussi je tiens à lui.

Mozzie hocha la tête. Il le savait bien que l'agent tenait à Neal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

OooooO

Ses amis avaient raison de s'inquiéter. Aux mains de Keller, Neal toussota doucement avant de trembler légèrement de douleur en ouvrant les yeux. Ce simple geste lui parut si difficile qu'il manqua de perdre connaissance. Sa vision était floue à cause du sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière blessée et il respirait mal. Ce n'était pas bon signe et le ricanement qui accompagna son geste, finit de le clouer sur place.

\- Hey ! Qui ira dire que ta belle gueule n'est pas résistante !

Keller empoigna Neal par les cheveux le forçant à redresser la tête pour le regarder. Le jeune homme semblait totalement exténué, à bout de force, mais Keller s'en moqua.

\- Est-ce que l'on reprend maintenant ?

Un frémissement parcourut le corps de Neal. Il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir les yeux. Il était exténué. Si Keller recommençait à le frapper pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses qu'il ne lui donnerait pas, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir très longtemps. Il se sentait tellement faible, qu'il l'aurait presque supplié de ne plus rien faire, sauf que Neal refusait de lui donner cette satisfaction. Alors, il serra les dents, et murmura d'une voix rauque et étranglée pendant que le goût du sang remonta dans sa bouche.

\- Je peux faire ça toute la journée Keller.

OooooO

Peter était nerveux. On le serait à moins de toute manière. Il venait de voler un objet dans un entrepôt du FBI pour le remettre à un psychopathe. Un dingue qui venait de lui envoyer trois fois une adresse différente pour l'empêcher de mettre en place un plan précis. Peter sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Ce n'était pas un texto, c'est d'un coup de fil qu'il aurait eu besoin.

Ce qui le fit sursauter lorsque celui-ci arriva. D'un geste pressé, il décrocha.

\- Allo !

\- Burke ! Je sens un certain agacement !

\- Cela fait une heure que vous me faites tourner en rond.

\- Il fallait bien que je m'assure de ne pas tomber dans un piège du FBI.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège !

\- Bien. Je vais vous donner la bonne adresse.

\- Je veux parler à Neal.

\- Parler ?

\- Je ne fais rien si…

\- Je vais vous envoyer une photo.

\- Non Keller, je…

Mais la vibration entre ses doigts l'interrompit. Peter cliqua sur la pièce jointe, découvrant Neal attaché sur une chaise, la tête en avant et les yeux clos. Son visage portait des marques de coups qu'il voyait malgré l'inclinaison de son visage et sa chemise était presque entièrement imbibée par son sang. Peter frémit et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant ce spectacle terrible.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un salopard !

\- Oh, il ne faut pas parler de cette manière à la personne qui tient sa vie entre ses mains.

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il respire.

\- Oui, je vous comprends.

Peter entendit Keller faire deux pas puis il haussa le ton, faisant comprendre ce qui se passait à Peter.

\- Hey ! Réveille-toi ! Debout Caffrey !

L'agent du FBI frémit.

\- Non ! Laissez-le Keller !

\- Vous voulez bien une preuve de vie ?

Il marqua une pause et recommença à crier.

\- Caffrey !

Peter sursauta en percevant une gifle qui fut suivi par un léger gémissement.

\- Ah c'est bien ! Lança Keller sur un ton joyeux. Réveille-toi Caffrey, on veut te parler !

Puis, il s'adressa à Peter.

\- Je vais lui passer le téléphone, mais vous êtes sur haut-parleur.

Keller se pencha, posant le téléphone sur l'oreille de Neal.

\- Allez Caffrey, essaie de ne pas t'évanouir tout de suite !

Neal gémit en clignant difficilement des paupières pendant qu'il perçut une voix… Une voix inquiète qui répétait son nom.

\- Neal ! Tu m'entends ? Neal ?

\- Peter… Articula avec difficultés le jeune escroc.

A l'autre bout du fil, son ami frissonna à la fois de peur et de joie. Il était heureux d'entendre sa voix, mais il était terrifié d'en comprendre toute la faiblesse.

\- Je suis là Neal. Je vais venir te chercher et…

\- Non, le coupa faiblement son ami. Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Neal…

\- Il va te tromper et…

Neal se tut pour tousser. Parler lui donnait l'impression d'absorber toutes ses forces restantes. Il était épuisé et à bout de forces. Mentalement, il rêvait de voir Peter venir le sauver et le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas lui souhaiter de devenir la prochaine victime de ce monstre. Il serra les dents pour essayer de contenir sa toux et de ne pas l'inquiétait d'avantage, mais c'était trop tard.

A l'autre bout du fil, Peter était pétrifié par la peur que venait de déclencher en un instant la quinte de toux de son jeune ami parce qu'elle était pleine de douleur. Il était à bout. Keller était un monstre. Il devait le sortir de là.

\- Accroche-toi Neal. Je vais te sortir de là. Tu m'entends ?

Mais cette fois ce fut la voix de Keller qui lui répondit.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience qu'il va falloir te dépêcher si tu veux tenir cette promesse Burke ? Demanda ce dernier en cramponnant Neal par les cheveux pour lui faire lever la tête, ricanant en voyant qu'il était de nouveau inconscient.

\- Si tu le tues, je…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me feras, hein ? Alors arrête de parler. On se retrouve sur les quais ! Sauf si tu as une adresse, pour que je te fasse livrer son cadavre.

\- Ne le menace pas.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Il ne lui reste pas longtemps. N'oublie pas le coffret ! Conclut Keller en raccrochant brutalement.


	5. Faire l'échange

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérue TV.** **  
**

 **Au départ, ce n'était qu'une opération banale, échanger un coffret ancien contre une mallette d'argent et boucler les trafiquants d'art sauf que Peter n'avait pas prévu un détail et que ce détail risque bien de changer la donne**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Echanger"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon et bien voilà ! ça devait arriver mais c'est la première fois qu'un texte pour les Nuits va donner naissance à une fic à chapitres. Alors voilà le premier chapitre !**

 **Dans ce cinquième chapitre, il est temps de rencontrer Keller pour faire l'échange et tenter de sauver Neal** **.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN ECHANGE BANAL**_

 _ **chapitre 5 : Faire l'échange**_

Les quais… Peter baissa la tête pour regarder une nouvelle fois le texto que lui avait envoyé Keller avant de faire glisser son doigt pour faire apparaître la photo de Neal attaché et inconscient. Jones, qui était au volant, capta son regard.

\- On va le tirer de là.

\- Pourquoi il lui a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il ne lui a pas dit ?

\- On va le ramener Peter.

\- Il arrivait à peine à parler.

\- Les secours ne sont pas loin, tout ira bien !

Peter hocha la tête et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en tentant de maîtriser son angoisse. Puis, il prit une inspiration et sortit de la voiture, ouvrant la portière arrière pour prendre un sac sur la banquette arrière.

Ensuite, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers un hangar désaffecté pendant que Jones sortit à son tour de la voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre pour prendre un fusil de tireur d'élite et fila pour prendre sa position de couverture.

A l'angle du bâtiment, Peter fut rejoint par Hughes qui le détailla avec un air sombre.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Il le faudra bien.

\- Les secours sont à un bloc, prêt à intervenir.

Peter hocha la tête et les deux hommes se rapprochèrent du bâtiment. Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas le temps de pénétrer à l'intérieur puisque Keller se dressa devant eux en les braquant avec son arme. Quatre hommes qui étaient avec lui encerclèrent aussi les deux hommes.

\- Que vois-je le directeur de l'unité en personne ! J'aurais peut-être dû demander une rançon plus importante ?

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin, nous avons le coffret, répondit Peter en brandissant le sac. Où est Neal ?

\- A l'intérieur, mais je veux d'abord vérifier la marchandise.

\- Et moi je veux savoir s'il est vivant.

\- Peter, ne me provoque pas, dit Keller en brandissant une télécommande. J'ai installé une bombe sous sa chaise. Si tu continues tu devras ramasser des morceaux éparpillés partout.

\- Tu es un grand malade.

\- Oui, répondit Keller en souriant, on me le dit souvent ! Alors le coffret ?

Peter soupira et déposa le sac sur un bidon. Keller sourit et glissa son arme dans son dos avant de se rapprocher pour l'ouvrir.

\- Voyons cela…

Il fit coulisser la fermeture et sortit avec prudence l'objet qu'il contenait. L'analysant avant de sourire.

\- Oh Burke… Travailler avec le directeur n'a pas suffi. Ils ne vous ont pas donné accès à l'entrepôt ?

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Burke, cria-t-il en fracassant le coffret sur le sol. C'est un faux ! Où est le vrai ?

\- Vous l'aurez quand nous serons sûrs que Caffrey est encore en vie ! Lui répliqua Hughes.

\- Quoi ! Vous savez que je peux le faire exploser d'une seule pression ! S'exclama Keller fou de rage.

\- Pas si vous le voulez vraiment ce coffret, lui répliqua Hughes toujours aussi calme.

A cet instant, Peter était reconnaissant envers son chef d'avoir prit le relais, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais agir aussi calmement en sachant que la vie de Neal était en jeu.

Keller aussi sembla déstabilisé par la fermeté et l'absence d'émotion de ce dernier. Il baissa la télécommande et prit son téléphone et activa à distance les caméras avant de leur montrer une image. Neal était effondré sur sa chaise, sans doute inconscient, mais les deux hommes perçurent les mouvements de sa poitrine. Il respirait. Il était en vie et ils remarquèrent aussi la bombe dont le voyant d'alarme rouge clignotait sous sa chaise

\- Ce sont des images en temps réel, satisfaits ?

\- Oui, répondit Hughes en hochant la tête.

Il sortit un talkie de sa poche et l'activa.

\- Vous pouvez apporter le vrai coffret.

0ooooo0

Alors que la négociation était en train de se dérouler à l'extérieur, une silhouette se faufila dans le hangar et progressa rapidement en direction du garde qui restait à l'intérieur. Rapidement et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ni de prévenir les autres, Diana lui fonça dessus et parvint à le maîtriser facilement.

Une fois que l'homme s'effondra à se genoux, elle le retourna pour lui passer une paire de menottes tout en murmurant dans son oreillette.

\- J'ai sécurisé l'intérieur. Je récupère Neal.

Le piège du faux coffret était là pour lui permettre d'avoir plus de temps pour sa mission, mais elle ne devait pas traîner pour autant. D'un bond, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers une petite pièce dont elle ouvrit la porte assez rapidement. La jeune femme s'immobilisa, frappée par l'odeur de sang qui y régnait. Elle frémit et son regard tomba sur Neal assis sur la chaise en face d'elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu Neal !

Le découvrir en vrai était bien plus terrible que de le voir sur une photo. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et se baissant lentement pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Neal ?

Les yeux clos, il ne réagit pas et Diana sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre.

\- Neal ?

Elle manipula doucement sa tête sans le faire réagir et ses doigts glissèrent dans son cou. Elle sentit son pouls, trop erratique et faible à son goût et murmura.

\- Je suis avec lui, mais il est à peine en vie, il faut que les secours se rapprochent.

Diana caressa doucement sa joue une dernière fois avant de s'ordonner de se reprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps, lui n'en avait déjà plus. Alors, elle contourna son ami et le détacha de la chaise. Le corps de Neal glissa et elle le récupéra dans ses bras.

\- Je te tiens !

Neal émit une sorte de grognement sans reprendre connaissance et Diana referma ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Allez Neal, c'est presque fini.

Elle passa le bras gauche de son ami blessé sur ses épaules et se redressa. Neal n'était pas très épais, mais il était quand même athlétique et il pesait un certains poids. La jeune femme le cala le plus confortablement possible par rapport à sa blessure et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Elle savait qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle ne traîne pas trop longtemps ici.

\- Accroche-toi Neal, je vais te sortir de là.

OooooO

Au dehors, Keller tourna la tête sur la droite en apercevant une silhouette les rejoindre. Quelqu'un qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

\- Mozzie ! Je ne suis pas étonné. Tu as fais un très beau travail avec cette copie !

\- Que tu t'es empressé de détruire comme tout ce à quoi tu touches ! Répliqua ce dernier en lui tentant le bon sac.

Keller ricana.

\- Tu exagères, il respire encore… un peu !

Mozzie frémit de rage, mais parvint à se contrôler. Keller lui prit le sac des mains et l'ouvrit, sortant un deuxième coffret qu'il examina avec un grand sourire.

\- Voilà une vraie œuvre d'art ! Magnifique !

\- Tu as ce que tu veux, maintenant je veux Neal.

\- Oh mais tu sais où il est Burke ! Il est à l'intérieur !

Peter fit deux pas pour se diriger vers le hangar, mais à cet instant précis, ce dernier explosa.


	6. Après l'explosion

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérue TV.** **  
**

 **Au départ, ce n'était qu'une opération banale, échanger un coffret ancien contre une mallette d'argent et boucler les trafiquants d'art sauf que Peter n'avait pas prévu un détail et que ce détail risque bien de changer la donne**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Echanger"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon et bien voilà ! ça devait arriver mais c'est la première fois qu'un texte pour les Nuits va donner naissance à une fic à chapitres. Alors voilà le premier chapitre !**

 **Dans ce sixième chapitre, le souffle de l'explosion retombe et tous ne seront pas indemnes.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN ECHANGE BANAL**_

 _ **chapitre 6 : Après l'explosion**_

Le souffle de l'explosion propulsa tout le monde au sol avec une violence terrible. Les débris volaient dans tous les sens autour des agents du FBI et des hommes de mains du voleur d'art. Peter lutta pour reprendre son souffle et se redressa sur un coude. Ses oreilles sifflaient toujours, mais son cœur battait encore plus vite. Même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien, il tapota son oreillette pour tenter de percevoir un signe de Diana, mais il n'entendit rien à part un sifflement strident qui résonna comme une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'y avait plus rien… Le bâtiment avait explosé. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait échoué…

Hors de lui, Peter sentit une force insoupçonnée bouillonner en lui. De rage, il poussa sur les jambes pour se redresser. Il devait agir, l'arrêter, ne pas le laisser s'enfuir ! Lui qui venait de faire exploser ce bâtiment ! Lui qui venait peut-être de le tuer… Peter se retourna donc vers Keller qui était déjà en train de s'enfuir avec le coffret sans perdre de temps pour l'arrêter.

Sur la droite, Hughes finissait de se redresser en tirant Mozzie sur ses pieds. Le petit homme paraissait tout autant abasourdi que Peter et le chef de l'unité l'assis sur une caisse en demandant.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Mozzie hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le cas et Hughes se tourna vers Peter.

\- Occupez-vous de lui !

Puis, il partit en courant derrière Keller et ses hommes, faisant des gestes pour Jones qui devait être positionné sur le toit d'en face.

Peter se redressa à son tour en chancelant et se rapprocha de Mozzie qui redressa la tête vers lui en tremblant légèrement.

\- Neal ?

Peter comprit toute son angoisse, car il ressentait la même. Il avait peur, mais en même temps il refusait de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Alors, il l'attrapa par un bras et le força à se redresser.

\- Je suis sûr que Diana a eu le temps de sortir. Venez !

...

Du haut du toit, Jones suivait les opérations de loin, s'apprêtant à couvrir son équipe si Keller tentait de les doubler. Enfin, soyons clair, bien évidement que Keller allait tenter de les doubler ! C'était dans sa nature profonde ! En revanche, l'ancien Marines ne se serait jamais attendu à voir le hangar exploser devant lui. Dans un réflexe un peu ridicule, il se baissa même si les débris ne pouvaient l'atteindre et mit plusieurs secondes avant de trouver la force de se redresser. Une peur sournoise lui vrillait les tripes, une peur qui disparue en partie lorsqu'il vit Mozzie, Hughes et Peter se redresser, apparemment sauf, mais une peur qui resta bien ancrée en lui lorsqu'il comprit qu'il lui était impossible de rentrer en contact avec Diana.

\- Je savais que je devais y aller, marmonna l'ancien tireur d'élite juste avant de repérer son chef lui faire signe de tirer.

Jones arma son fusil. Keller et ses hommes n'allaient pas s'en sortir aussi facilement !

...

Hughes était énervé comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses années. Lui qui paraissait si froid et impassible, il était ulcéré par la tournure des événements. Comme le reste de l'équipe, il s'était attaché à son jeune consultant et voir le sadisme dans les yeux de cet homme qui le retenait, comprendre qu'il avait décidé de lui ôter la vie plutôt que de le libérer, le révulsait. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer ! Il s'était donc relevé d'un bond pour le poursuivre, lui et ses hommes, dégainant son arme et ouvrant le feu sur l'un d'eux qu'il toucha à la jambe. L'homme s'écroula comme un deuxième complice touché par un tir provenant du toit d'en face.

Une fois qu'il l'eut menotté, Hughes se redressa pour reprendre sa course et rattraper Keller, mais le temps qu'il arrive ce dernier était déjà dans un zodiaque qui filait vers le large. Hughes ouvrit le feu quand même ; ne serait-ce que pour se défouler, mais il était déjà hors de portée. Les tirs frappèrent la surface de l'eau sans atteindre leurs objectifs. Le chef de l'unité baissa son arme en laissant exploser un cri de rage et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses hommes.

...

Les balles ricochèrent loin du zodiaque. Keller agita doucement la main en direction du chef de l'unité des Cols Blancs pour le narguer avant de se retourner vers son pilote qu'il gratifia d'un grand sourire.

\- Ces agents du FBI sont tellement sentimentaux qu'ils en deviennent trop facilement prévisibles. Il ne faut pas autant s'attacher aux gens ! Bon, c'est dommage, j'aimais bien Caffrey, il va me manquer !

L'homme ne répondit rien et Keller ajouta en souriant, ouvrant le sac qui contenait le coffret.

\- Mais j'avoue que je préfère encore plus les trésors perdus ! Fais-moi donc un sourire, très bientôt nous serons des hommes riches !

OooooooO

Un sifflement suraigu, le sang qui martèle à ses tempes, une douleur lancinante dans son crâne et l'impression désagréable de se retrouver en plein brouillard. Diana toussa et gémit en tentant de se redresser. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce que le bâtiment avait réellement explosé ? Elle porta ses doigts à son front et frémit en voyant leurs pointes se tenter de rouge. Visiblement, elle avait reçu un violent coup à la tête, mais sa vision redevenait nette, ce n'était pas si mal… Comme son esprit d'ailleurs et la boule au ventre se fit plus violente.

\- Neal !

Si la jeune femme avait été secoué par l'explosion, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il en était pour son ami. Elle tourna la tête, découvrant son corps étendu à plat vente à côté d'elle. C'était normal, elle était en train de le porter. En tentant de maîtriser sa peur, elle se redressa à genoux, gémissant de douleur malgré elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, il y avait plus important. A quatre pattes, elle se rapprocha de son ami.

\- Neal !

Bien évidemment, il ne lui répondit pas. Il était déjà tellement faible avant que ce fou décide de tout faire exploser ! Le souffle de l'explosion les avait violemment projeté au sol. Elle se sentait si patraque qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait en être pour lui.

\- Neal !

Diana atteignit son ami et le cramponna doucement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Quand sa tête bascula inerte contre sa poitrine, un frisson la parcourut. Il était tellement blanc et son corps bien trop recouvert de sang.

\- Neal !

Il ne réagit pas et ses doigts se glissèrent avec angoisse dans son cou.

\- Allez Neal ! Je suis là !

Elle déplaça plusieurs fois ses doigts le long de sa carotide pendant que sa boule au ventre ne cessait de grandir.

\- Neal ! Neal !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, continuant à déplacer ses doigts le long de l'artère de son ami. Une main l'empoigna par une épaule et la secoua un peu plus vivement.

Diana redressa la tête, les yeux hagards et croisa le regard de Peter qui lui répéta avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Non, susurra Diana du bout des lèvres. Je ne trouve plus son pouls.


	7. Se battre à nouveau

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérue TV.** **  
**

 **Au départ, ce n'était qu'une opération banale, échanger un coffret ancien contre une mallette d'argent et boucler les trafiquants d'art sauf que Peter n'avait pas prévu un détail et que ce détail risque bien de changer la donne**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Echanger"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon et bien voilà ! ça devait arriver mais c'est la première fois qu'un texte pour les Nuits va donner naissance à une fic à chapitres. Alors voilà le premier chapitre !**

 **Dans ce septième chapitre, alors que tout semble perdu, les secouristes pourront-ils réussir l'impossible ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN ECHANGE BANAL**_

 _ **chapitre 7 : Se battre à nouveau**_

Les quelques mots prononcés par Diana arrachèrent un cri de désespoir à Mozzie et frigorifièrent Peter qui se jeta à genoux pour lui prendre Neal des bras en se mettant à trembler.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Neal !

Peter tenta de lutter contre sa terreur maintenant qu'il tenait son ami contre lui. Un ami dont la pâleur et le corps recouvert de sang le révulsèrent, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

\- Allez Neal !

Il l'allongea sur le sol à ses pieds et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il ne laisserait pas mourir sans tout faire pour tenter de le sauver. En priant pour ne pas lui faire plus mal, il pressa doucement ses mains contre son torse, se lançant dans un massage cardiaque presque désespéré.

\- Allez Neal ! Ne fais pas ça ! On est là Neal… On ne t'a pas abandonné ! Allez Neal !

Toute aussi bouleversée que Peter, Diana se pencha en avant et lui vint en aide en faisant du bouche à bouche à son ami quand Peter arrêtait sa série de massage cardiaque. Il fallait que son cœur reparte, que ses poumons fonctionnent à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon, torturé à mort par un monstre et abandonné par son équipe. Ils auraient dû le protéger, le retrouver avant, le sauver… Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Diana. Elle était sensé le retrouver et le sauver. Sa main caressa son front pendant que Peter reprit le massage.

\- Ne meurs pas Neal. Reviens… Murmura-t-elle avec douceur avant de reprendre son bouche à bouche.

Peter continuait de presser la poitrine de son ami. Il continuait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, parce que les secours allaient arriver, parce que c'était son rôle… parce qu'il l'aimait… Merde ! C'était ça la vérité ! Est-ce que ça existait les coups de foudre fraternel ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait aimé depuis le début, lui qui traquait les criminels depuis des années ? Pourquoi il avait été différent ? Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était que là, sous ses doigts, c'était le cœur de son petit frère qui avait cessé de battre et ses larmes étaient bien trop douloureuses.

\- Allez Neal ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça ! Reviens ! Tu es bien plus solide que ça ! Reviens ! Neal !

Le dernier mot, le prénom de ce petit frère qu'il était en train de perdre était sorti dans un cri rauque et douloureux trahissant tout son désespoir. Il n'arrivait pas à le ramener. Ses blessures étaient-elles trop sérieuses pour que son corps ait un sursaut ? Peter était à deux doigts de s'effondrer lorsque que les secouristes arrivèrent, emmenés par Hughes. Ils s'agenouillèrent prêt d'eux et un homme repoussa doucement Peter.

\- Attendez, laissez-moi faire.

\- Il ne respire plus, murmura Peter hébété.

\- Je le vois. On va essayer de le ramener.

Peter se sentit écarté et lutta un peu avant de comprendre que c'était Hughes qui était en train de le relever de force.

\- Laissez-leur de l'espace Burke.

Le chef de l'unité des Cols Blancs ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais la vision du corps inerte et recouvert de sang de leur jeune consultant lui avait retourné l'estomac. Pourtant, il n'était pas un bleu. Il avait connu et vu des situations horribles et dramatiques dans sa carrière, mais cette vision là faisait mal. Il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cette situation. Le sourire et les yeux pétillants de malice du jeune escroc s'imposèrent en vision dans son esprit. Tout cela ne pouvait pas finir de cette façon, dans cette mare de sang qui entourait de plus en plus son corps déjà trop pâle.

Les secouristes posèrent un ballon sur sa bouche pour tenter de l'aider à respirer pendant qu'un autre sortit les palets. Ils découpèrent la chemise pleine de sang du jeune homme, mettant à nue sa poitrine recouverte de bleus marquant l'emplacement de ses cotes brisées. Puis, ils activèrent la machine. Le corps de Neal tressauta… Une fois… Deux fois… et Peter eut presque l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter lui aussi. A ses côtés, Mozzie pleurait de plus en plus et Diana le prit par le bras pour le soutenir. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ces deux-là finiraient par devenir amis ? A la troisième décharge, Peter retint son souffle. Il savait que c'était la dernière chance de le ramener, le dernier espoir de revoir un jour le regard bleu de son jeune ami… L'appareil émit sa décharge et un bip… Un léger bip arrachant un poids immense des épaules de Peter.

\- On a un pouls ! Vite ! Il faut le stabiliser !

Un pouls… Il était là… Il se battait à nouveau…

OooooO

Peter n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir tenir très longtemps sans s'écrouler totalement. Il était debout dans cette salle d'attente froide et stérile des urgences de de l'hôpital. Une fois que les secouristes étaient parvenus à stabiliser l'état de Neal, ils l'avaient immédiatement emmené et Peter avait suivi l'ambulance dans laquelle Diana était monté. La jeune femme avait été secouée elle aussi par l'explosion, alors les secouristes avaient décidé de l'emmener avec eux. Peter se souvenait qu'elle lui avait murmuré des mots d'encouragement avant de les suivre. La dernière image qui lui restait était le masque respiratoire posé sur le visage de Neal et la main de Diana empoignant fermement celle de son ami.

Après, Peter savait qu'il était à l'hôpital, mais comment ? Il fouilla un peu dans sa mémoire… Hughes… C'était Hughes qui l'avait emmené ici tout comme Mozzie qui était prostré dans un coin de la salle. Peter le savait, le petit homme était tout aussi attaché que lui à Neal alors Peter se rapprocha et se laissa tomber assis à côté de lui.

\- Comment ça va Mozzie ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que ça aille ? Lui demanda ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Neal est en train de mourir dans un de ces blocs.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça, il se bat.

\- Vous l'avez vu Peter ? Demanda Mozzie en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ce salopard l'a massacré ! Il avait déjà failli le tuer une fois et là… Il a été si violent. Il ne mérite pas ça, Peter, pas Neal… C'est peut-être un escroc, mais ce n'est pas un méchant… La première chose qu'il a falsifié c'est une carte de bus que sa mère ne voulait pas lui payer alors qu'il avait 5 km à faire pour aller à l'école. On ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Il ne mérite pas ça… Je tiens à lui vous savez…

\- Oui, moi aussi.

\- Je sais, murmura Mozzie en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi il lui a fait ça ? Pourquoi il veut nous le prendre ?

Peter chercha une réponse crédible, mais il y en avait aucune alors, il se contenta de croiser les bras et de se caler contre le dossier de la chaise, faisant profiter Mozzie de sa présence pendant que l'attente commençait. Une attente qu'il savait longue et qui ne serait peut-être pas heureuse…


	8. Compter les jours

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérue TV.** **  
**

 **Au départ, ce n'était qu'une opération banale, échanger un coffret ancien contre une mallette d'argent et boucler les trafiquants d'art sauf que Peter n'avait pas prévu un détail et que ce détail risque bien de changer la donne**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Echanger"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon et bien voilà ! ça devait arriver mais c'est la première fois qu'un texte pour les Nuits va donner naissance à une fic à chapitres. Alors voilà le premier chapitre !**

 **Dans ce huitième et dernier chapitre, Peter est au chevet de Neal.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN ECHANGE BANAL**_

 _ **chapitre 8 : Compter les jours**_

Peter marchait dans le couloir, mais son esprit était encore comme déconnecté pendant que les mots du médecin tournaient encore dans sa tête de manière inlassable. L'agent du FBI se demandait comment il pouvait balancer de telles choses sans faire preuve d'une seule émotion. Se première phrase était une bonne nouvelle, Neal était en vie, mais le reste l'avait vite fait déchanter : quatre côtes de casser, le sternum fissuré, le poumon gauche perforé, une vilaine commotion cérébrale, une épaule malmenée à un point qu'il pourrait en garder des séquelles. Peter avait la nausée. Tout ce que monstre lui avait fait subir… Toutes ces horreurs… Comment ce médecin pouvait-il lui annoncer de la même manière qu'on fait une liste de courses ? En plus, au départ, il n'avait pas voulu que Peter se rende au chevet de son ami, mais ce dernier savait être persuasif et il avait réussi à le faire plier.

L'agent du FBI s'immobilisa devant une porte. 706… C'était bien ce numéro qu'il lui avait donné. Alors, il prit une inspiration et poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Il fut accueilli par le bruit des machines qui tenaient son jeune ami en vie et une boule se forma dans son estomac. Peter savait bien pourquoi les médecins étaient réticents à faire venir les proches en soins intensifs. Il était si pénible de découvrir Neal étendu dans ce lit, le teint blafard, le visage caché en parti par le masque de son respirateur et un drain évacuant encore le liquide dans son poumon perforé. Il faisait tellement jeune et vulnérable. Peter lutta contre ses larmes et se rapprocha. Oui, vulnérable était bien le mot… Tout cet appareillage qui lui était nécessaire pour essayer de survivre.

Peter se planta devant le lit et ne put retenir un frémissement.

\- Oh mon Dieu Neal… Dans quel était tu es.

L'agent du FBI tendit la main et caressa doucement du bout des doigts la joue de son ami au-dessus de son masque. Sa peau était si pâle qu'il aurait pu le croire mort si le moniteur cardiaque en face de lui ne prouvait pas le contraire.

\- Je suis là tu sais. On est venu te chercher. On ne t'a pas abandonné Neal alors ne nous abandonne pas.

Peter sentit les larmes poindre et frissonna. Ce n'était pas possible. On l'avait entraîné à supporter la pression et les situations difficiles, il ne pouvait pas craquer aussi facilement. Pourtant, une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue. Bien sûr qu'on l'avait entraîné, mais c'était Neal dans ce lit… Neal qu'il considérait comme un ami, comme un membre de sa famille, comme un petit frère… Neal qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger et qui était là, en train de mourir par sa faute.

\- Pardonne-moi. Comment j'ai pu préparer cet échange aussi mal ? Je t'en supplie, ne meure pas.

Peter laissa échapper un sanglot avant d'ajouter en lui serrant doucement la main.

\- Tu sais Neal, je le sais que tu as souvent été seul… livré à toi-même… C'est bien ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es, mais tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Dans cette salle d'attente, il y a des gens qui t'aiment et qui ne veulent pas te perdre. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre. Ne nous laisse pas, continue à te battre.

Peter marqua une légère pause pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant d'ajouter.

\- D'ailleurs, El m'a dit de te faire passer ça.

L'agent du FBI se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de ce petit frère de cœur qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger, puis il se redressa.

\- Elle voudrait être là tu sais, mais j'ai l'avantage d'avoir une carte du FBI, ça ouvre les portes.

Peter se retourna et prit une chaise qu'il tira pour la mettre auprès du lit. Puis, il s'assit et reprit la main de son ami pour la presser avec douceur pendant que l'autre se posa dans ses cheveux, caressant doucement son front dans un geste rempli d'affection.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser lutter seul. Je reste là avec toi… Tu sais Neal, certaines personnes disent que même dans le coma on peut percevoir ce qui nous entoure. J'espère que c'est vrai. Je suis là… Tu ne vas pas te battre tout seul. Je reste avec toi… Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Accroche-toi… Lutte petit frère…

OooooO

C'était étrange comme les journées semblaient longues lorsque la vie de quelqu'un se retrouvait en suspend. Peter l'avait juré et il avait tenu parole. Ne pas abandonner Neal, ne pas le laisser seul, rester à son chevet, ne pas cesser de lui parler, ne pas lui lâcher la main, lui répéter qu'il devait tenir, que tout le monde l'attendait, que tout le monde l'aimait… C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait depuis 9 jours maintenant. 9 jours terribles qui avaient fait monter son angoisse quand il avait faibli et qui l'avaient fait pleurer de joie quand son état s'était amélioré, quand il avait enfin pu respirer seul, sans l'aide de ce maudit respirateur dont le masque lui cachait une grande partie du visage.

Peter était donc toujours là, assis sur cette inconfortable chaise en plastique, le dos de sa main caressant avec tendresse la joue un peu moins pâle de son jeune ami. Une canule nasale l'aider à respirer et il paraissait aller mieux, tout du moins en apparence parce qu'il était toujours plongé dans le coma. Le médecin avait dit que cela pouvait venir du traumatisme et de la commotion, ce qui terrifiait Peter. Ce n'était pas possible. Il allait se réveiller ! Il devait se réveiller.

\- Reviens Neal… Ne le laisse pas gagner. Tu es plus fort que lui.

Peter lui pressa un peu plus fort la main, mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas. En revanche, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Elizabeth pénétra dans la pièce. Elle adressa un léger sourire à son époux avant de se rapprocher du lit. Elle se pencha, donnant un baiser plein de tendresse sur le front de Neal.

\- Bonjour mon grand.

Pui, elle redressa la tête, s'adressant à son mari.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Toujours pareil. Le médecin n'est pas très optimiste.

\- Il se trompe. Je suis sûre qu'il va se réveiller. Allez Neal ouvre les yeux, on est là.

La jeune femme n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et pourtant, elle le sentit soudainement frémir. Aussitôt, elle redressa la tête en direction de son époux, pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais en le voyant bondir de sa chaise, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Neal ! L'appela Peter pendant qu'un souffle d'espoir renaissait en lui.

Un souffle d'espoir qui fut bientôt amplifié par d'autres frémissements et une légère plainte lorsque les yeux de leur jeune ami s'entrouvrirent doucement.

\- Neal !

Le regard translucide du jeune escroc était encore épuisé et rempli de douleur, mais il s'accrocha à celui de Peter, penché au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier lui sourit, posant sa main sur sa tête.

\- Tout va bien Neal. Tout va bien.

Top faible pour lui répondre, Neal papillonna doucement des yeux avant de laisser ses paupières se refermer. Il avait mal, il était épuisé, mais la voix de Peter était claire et rassurante, tout irait bien…

Et Peter était persuasif parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Malgré sa faiblesse, Neal était enfin conscient. Cela prendrait du temps, mais il allait s'en remettre et pour le moment c'était tout ce qui comptait, alors, il laissa sa main sur sa tête et continua à le rassurer pendant qu'Elizabeth courait prévenir les infirmières.

\- On est là, repose-toi… Tout va bien.


End file.
